


Love on the Telephone

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Post-Game, Public Sex, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Miles calls while Peter is on patrol.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Love on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> this idea struck me yesterday and i managed to crank it out in a burst of inspo. just some fun little smut for these two. 
> 
> this is set post-game but there's no specific spoilers; the implication is that miles is probs a little older but i don't ever specify it.
> 
> big thanks to han for the beta again!

Peter is swinging idly through the city when the call flashes over the display of his mask.

**Incoming Call From:** _Miles Morales_

Peter answers the call as he rounds the corner of the Empire State Building. “Hey Miles!” 

“Hey Pete.” Miles’ voice is quiet on the other end of the line and he sounds like he just woke up. Not surprising, since today is his day off. 

A quick glance at the time tells Peter it’s nearly noon, and he aches with jealousy. Leaving his bed this morning had been a trial; even though it’s been an easy day on the prowl, he’d still rather be back in bed without a care in the world. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asks as he swings onto the edge of a building, landing with a soft grunt. “Don’t try to talk me into letting you come on patrol with me,” he chides preemptively. Miles had put up the usual token protest a few days before when Peter had cajoled him into a day off, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Miles tried again.

“No, no, everything’s good,” Miles replies. There’s the faint sound of sheets shifting on the other end of the line and Peter can practically see it in his mind’s eye: Miles sprawled on his bed, stretching and arching his back and toes curling. “The superheroing is all yours today.”

“Good.” Peter grins under his mask. He knows he’s got no room to talk, given how hard Miles and their friends work to make _Peter_ take days off, but it’s nice that Miles is at least a little less stubborn. “Any plans for the day?”

“Mm,” Miles hums, “nope.” He lets out a soft moan as his stretching presumably comes to an end. “How’s the city?”

“Quiet, for once. Well, not _quiet_ quiet, but you know what I mean.”

Miles laughs. “Yeah, I know.” 

Peter surveys the area around him, eyes keen for signs of trouble and ready to leap off at a moment’s notice. The conversation lulls between him and Miles but it’s a comfortable silence. It reminds Peter a little of being in high school, being in love, staying on the phone until one person falls asleep and listening to them breathe. He and Miles don’t get a lot of that sort of thing, mostly because Miles is usually staying over at his place or they’re out late superheroing. It’s nice change.

Miles’ breathing is soothing; it could put Peter to sleep if he were more inclined. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s dozed off on top of a building, but he tries not to make it a habit. Peter smiles, fond and sweet. 

He stands and drops off the edge of the building, shooting a web just as Miles says, “I wish you were here.”

“Me too,” Peter says easily. “I’d give just about anything for both of us to take the day off.”

“Mhm,” Miles says, but he sounds distracted. There’s a rustling on the end of the other line, like a hand scrambling along a sheet. “Imagine all the stuff we could do.”

Peter’s about to reply—say something like _all the sleep we could catch up on_ or _we could finally binge Queen’s Gambit_ —when his Spidey senses pick up on something. 

Not a crime, no; his ears pick up on the familiar, slick sound of what can only be Miles’ hand on his cock. 

Peter lets out a strangled gasp and his next web fails to hit the building he was aiming for. He drops a few stories but manages to zip to an awning just in time. He’s breathing heavy as he lands, not from exertion but from shock, excitement.

 _“Miles,”_ he hisses. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Miles laughs again but it trails off into a breathy sigh. “I think you know, Pete.” He lets out another, throatier moan then and the sound of his jerking off gets louder, wetter. 

Words catch in Peter’s throat as his mouth goes dry. As he listens to the little orchestra of Miles’ moans and his hand on his cock, Peter realizes his own dick is getting hard. He zips to a nearby rooftop, and then to another one higher up. He glances around, making sure no one is nearby, and lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Pete,” Miles whines, “any chance you could make a pitstop in Harlem?” 

Just then a siren goes off down the block, and they both let out identical swears. Peter takes off despite the half-chub still pressing at the front of his suit. 

Miles speaks first, his voice breathless and eager. “Don’t hang up.”

“What?” Peter asks incredulously. He swings rapidly and rounds the corner, the sirens getting louder. “Miles, I can’t—?”

“What is it? A robbery? Or something more serious?”

Peter sighs and waits until he’s closer to answer. “A robbery,” he says a little reluctantly. “Six perps, three guns, a crowbar.”

Miles scoffs. “You can take care of that in no time.” The stroking sound resumes, sloppy and filling up Peter’s head like hot air in a balloon. “You could do that with your hands tied behind your back,” Miles adds, tone full of suggestion.

“Miles.” Peter groans as he starts to descend upon the robbery, not yet noticed by anyone but a few stunned pedestrians. “I should go.”

Miles’ silence is answer enough—he’s pouting, Peter knows it. If they were face to face, Miles would be giving him big brown doe eyes, deceptively cunning for such a nice kid. Peter groans again. 

“You can’t come before I finish,” Peter says before angling himself to take out one of the goons in a sneak attack. Miles’ moan is loud in his ear and Peter spares a moment, his foot on the goon’s back and web shooters aimed at the other four, to turn down the volume. The last thing he needs is these strangers hearing his boyfriend moaning wantonly. 

As he shoots a web at one of the pistols and yanks it out of the robber’s hands, Miles lets out a choked off whimper. It’s a telltale sound, one Peter has heard quite a few times. As he knocks the goon out with a few short strikes and a knee to the head, Peter’s feeling dizzy knowing what’s happening on the other end of the line. Miles is fingering himself open and if he could, Peter would take a second to catch his breath. 

He can’t, though, so he lobs himself at the last goon with a gun and takes him out in short order. As he slides between the legs of the man with the crowbar, Miles is panting in his ear, moaning his name desperately. He takes out the crowbar goon with a swift kick to the back before webbing him to a nearby wall right as Miles moans, “Fuck, Peter, need you inside me.”

Peter is still sputtering incoherently as he kicks the second to last goon into the air. With each punch or kick, Miles grunts in his ear and Peter can tell he’s getting close. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, but Peter would still rather not be stopping crime while his boyfriend comes, moaning just for him. 

Peter hits the concrete and dives for the last robber. He nails him with a right hook as Miles babbles, _“close, Pete, so close, oh god,”_ and Peter hastily webs this guy to the wall too. He usually doesn’t like to leave so much webbing to be cleaned up—Yuri has relayed to him a time or two that it’s a pain in the ass to get rid of—but he needs to get out of here _now_. 

He takes a split second to check in with the store owner, who is shaken but otherwise no worse for wear, and then he zips off and away as the cops move in. Miles is still panting in his ear and Peter scrambles for the nearest rooftop he can land on. It’s not as private as he’d like; windows on nearby buildings offer pretty good views on him hobbling across the roof with a hardon. But it’s better than nothing. 

“Miles,” Peter gasps.

“You sounded,” Miles pants, then keens, like he can’t even get the words out he’s so overwhelmingly turned on. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too.” Peter staggers across the roof to a shady corner. It’s too early for it to really provide him any cover but it’s better than standing in the middle of an open rooftop. He glances around and doesn’t sense anyone’s eyes on him, so he takes a chance and palms at the front of his suit. “God, Miles, you drive me crazy.”

Miles’ reply isn’t any real words, just moans and gasps. The closest he gets to coherent is the needy way he whines out Peter’s name. 

“Come on, Miles,” Peter murmurs. He moves his hand slowly over his cock, teasing himself. He wants to get off but he doesn’t really want to spend any time with come drying inside his Spidey suit. “Come for me, I’m listening. I’m all yours.”

Miles’ breathing hitches. 

“That’s it,” Peter encourages, letting out a groan of his own. He grips his cock tighter over the suit, bites his bottom lip. “Fuck, Miles, you could make me come like this.” 

Miles doesn’t moan as he comes; Peter listens to his heavy breathing and the slick _schk-schk-schk_ of Miles jerking off. Peter closes his eyes and pictures it: the come spurting over Miles’ fingers and onto his chest, the way Miles’ mouth drops open despite his silence, his toes curling in the sheets. 

“Pete,” Miles finally says, breathless and spent and that’s what tips Peter over the edge. 

He goes tense and stiff and bucks into his hand as he comes. It’s not nearly enough stimulation—he’d rather have Miles’ hand on him with no layers between them—but it gets him there. He shudders through his orgasm, head foggy, and collapses against the brick wall behind him. 

“Jeez,” Peter exhales eventually. “What were you thinking?”

The bashful smirk is evident in Miles’ voice. “About you,” he replies simply.

Peter rolls his eyes although he can’t deny the affection that blooms in his chest. “Now I have to find a public restroom to clean up in.”

“You could swing by here. We could conserve water and share a shower.”

The offer is tempting. The day _has_ been quiet, aside from the robbery. Peter bites his lip again. 

“I promise to only distract you a little bit,” Miles says.

Peter sighs. “I’ll be there in ten. But we’ve _got_ to be quick.”

“I’m still young, that won’t be a problem.”

Peter grimaces at the feeling of come in his suit as he starts to run for the edge of the building. It isn’t until he’s started swinging that he realizes what Miles’ said. “Hey, are you calling me _old_?” 

“See you soon, Pete!” 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
